Home Is Where Your Heart Is
by Wally-West-Go-Zoom
Summary: MAJOR FAX! 10 years ago, the Flock was forced to split up to save the world. A decade later, they are reuniting, where hugs are exchanged, things are admitted . . . and everything goes completely and horribly wrong. Warning: emotions will be running hig
1. Finding Home

Weet! More awesometastic angsty Faxness ensues!!! Man, writing Fax is like crack for Pete's sake! It's flippin' addictive!

Anyway, in this story, as I mentioned in the summary, is about the Flock forced to split against their will in order to complete the "mission". They finally reunite about ten years later and things go . . . very badly!

Read and enjoy, and all the while remember I am not a brilliant, rich man with the initials J.P. (AKA, I own nothing but the plot!)

* * *

Oh god, this was it! I was so nervous I was literally shaking as we flew closer and closer to the island.

It had been ten years. Ten long, freaking years since we had seen Gazzy, Iggy, and Fang. We had been forced to split up to finish destroying Itex. We had to attack from opposite sides of the globe and it took way longer than we'd hoped.

We thought a year, tops.

So, with tearful goodbyes and lots of hugs, we separated, the boys staying stateside, while us girls and Total went back to Europe. We stayed in touch via e-mail, but then one year became two, and two years became five, and so on and so forth.

A whole damn decade away from the people I love.

I looked over at my girls, Angel and Nudge. Angel was 16, can you believe it? I mean for christsakes, Nudge was 21, old enough to drink (not that I let her)!

"Max?"

I looked over as I heard Ange's quiet voice. "What's up, sweetie?"

A humungo grin split her face. "We're here," she told me, pointing down at the island we had met up on that first time we'd split up.

I looked over at Nudge. She was biting her lip in anticipation, excitement shining in her eyes. And for once in her life, she was completely speechless.

"Alright," I all but whispered, "let's head down and see our boy's!"

We angled our wings and made for the beach. We hit the ground running, and then slowed, skidding slightly in the sand. I looked around for them, my heart thudding unbelievably hard in my chest.

"Do you see them?" Nudge asked anxiously, standing on her tiptoes and peering into the tree line.

I shook my head sadly. "Nope."

"MAX!" I turned back around as someone screamed my name. "ANGEL! NUDGE! YO, IG, FANG, THEY'RE HERE!!!"

A tall figure came flying out of the trees at an alarming speed, slipping and sliding in the sand, a huge, silly grin on his face. He crashed into me, wrapping his arms around me with all his strength.

I pulled away and looked at his smiling face. "Holy crap . . . Gazzy!?" I asked incredulously, holding his face in my hands.

I could hardly believe it. He was an inch taller that me with floppy blond surfer hair falling in his handsome, smiling face. It wasn't until I looked into his shining blue eyes, so very much like Angel's, that I finally realized I was really looking at my little trooper, all grown up and 18 years old.

"Aw, god, Gazzy!" I yanked him back into a huge bear hug, and lemme tell you, hearing that laugh of his was like music to my ears.

"Ah, I missed ya Max!" he all but giggled in my ear.

Over his shoulder I saw Iggy with Nudge wrapped in one arm and Angel in the other. He was a little taller than Gasman and was twirling them around while they clung tightly to his neck and were laughing like I hadn't heard them laugh in years.

Gazzy and I finally released each other in favor of jumping the others. Iggy had put the girls down. Angel swung around with a loud cry of, "GAZZY!" and launched herself into her big brother's waiting arms. He caught her and held tight, closing his eyes in contentment as he whispered, "Ange . . ."

As I turned to embrace Iggy, I saw Gasman pulling Nudge into his and Angel's hug.

"My little pyro!" I cried happily as Ig grabbed me by the waist in a gruff hug. He was 24, like me and Fang, and his strawberry blond hair was spiked with black tips, like he'd threatened to do so long ago. His watering eyes were still clouded and unseeing, but they were the eyes I knew.

"Ah ha ha," he laughed dryly, though I could hear the real joy in his words. "You know I usually only blow stuff up when I have to." I laughed and hugged him harder. I hadn't realized how much I'd missed his dry wit.

Behind him, in the shadow of the woods, I saw a tall, dark figure leaning against a tree with his arms crossed, silently watching us. Ig and I let go, him to go to Nudge, Gaz, and Angel, and me to see the one I really needed to see.

As I got closer he levered himself off the trunk of the tree and slowly walked towards me. He stepped out of the shadows and I felt my breath hitch. Wow, just . . . wow.

His dark hair had grown out slightly, falling into his dark chocolate eyes, and he had grown _a lot_ taller. He had a slight 5 o' clock shadow on his face, making him look even more ruggedly handsome. He wore a black button-up shirt with the top half of the buttons undone(revealing his amazing, perfect and _toned_ chest) and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

Before I knew what was going on, we were standing in front of each other, searching each other's faces. After a moment, he slowly brought his hands to my face, his callused fingertips ghosting over my cheeks as I stared up into his eyes.

"Max . . ." he whispered, his voice deeper than I remembered.

"Hey, Fang," I whispered back, trying to keep my voice from cracking.

Suddenly, his hands went behind my neck and pulled me tight against his body, his arms creating a strangle-hold around me. My arms slipped around his waist with the same strength and intensity, burying my face in the exposed skin of his chest as he lifted me in the air and spun me around.

He put my feet back on the ground, and I felt him kiss the top of my head and smiled against his bare skin. "I missed you so much Fang," I whispered, my light breath making him shiver slightly.

He pulled me even more firmly (if that was possible) into his arms, as though he'd never let go. And I think I was okay with staying here forever. He dropped his lips to my ear and whispered in that amazing, deep voice, "Welcome home, Maximum."

And I couldn't help but think how right he was as I pressed closer against him, my second-in-command, my best friend.

If home is where your heart is, and the Flock was my heart and soul, than right here was _exactly_ where I needed to be.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Either way lemme know!!! I promise you the little purple button doesn't bite!

More chapters and pure, fluffy Faxness to come!

REVIEWS ARE MY HAPPY CRACK!!!


	2. Sunset

Weet! I just love the response that I am getting on the story! You guys ROCK!!!

Anywho, let's all give a round of applause to welcome your good friend and mine, FAXNESS!!!

(WOO!! YESH!! YEAH!! GO FAXNESS!! HOORAY!!)

Read and enjoy, mis amigos!

* * *

We all sat around the huge bonfire set by . . . come on, three guesses who . . . Iggy! Right-o! We were having a major catch-up session. We had kept in touch over the years with e-mail, but that was nothing compared to sitting, laughing, and actually being physically close to each other.

My gaze kept sliding to Fang. God, I could not believe it. His face, so different, yet so familiar. I was having some pretty conflicting feelings. I thought I loved him, all those years ago when we were just kids, but I was scared, and kept putting it in the back of my mind.

And then we split and my feelings took a backseat again. We had other, more important things to do, like, I dunno, SAVING THE WORLD?

But now we were together again . . . and all those complicated feelings and more came flooding back.

Fang and I were sitting across the fire from each other, me on one side with my arm slung around Gazzy's shoulders, and him on the other with Nudge leaning against him. Iggy sat on a log with Angel leaning against his shins as he told a story, and I found myself staring at Fang . . . again.

But this time he busted me. He looked up and caught my eye, shooting me a grin that illuminated my world. I smiled back shyly then blushed and looked away to the horizon, out over the ocean. The sun would be setting soon.

Oh, god what is wrong with me? He's my best friend, for god sake! Why can't I just freaking _look_ at him without my stomach getting tied in knots?

"Max?"

I gave a little start and looked up at him. Somehow, he'd managed to sneak up on me yet again. I shot him a shaky smile. "Yeah, Fang, what's up?"

"Do . . . do you want to go for a walk?" he asked quietly.

I blinked in shock, taken slightly aback. "Uh, yeah, sure." I slowly stood and followed him as he strode off down the beach.

Angel leaned forward to pull Gaz and Nudge down next to her as I got up, and I swear I heard them all giggling as we walked away.

We walked for awhile in utter silence. We were soon out of sight of the others, but we kept walking. A short while later, he reached down and took my hand in his and I felt my pounding heart beat harder. I looked up at his face, but he wasn't looking at me. He was looking out at the sky.

A few minutes later, he stopped walking, his grip on my hand making me stop too.

The sun was finally setting. The sky had taken on a slight pinkish hue that was steadily growing deeper. "It's really beautiful, isn't it?" he said softly.

I nodded shakily. "Yeah, I guess it is."

He dragged me by the hand over to a log and pulled me down to sit in the sand, leaning against it. The sky was turning orange when he finally looked at me. "I missed you so much Max."

I smiled at him and gave his hand a squeeze. "I missed you too." I was silently cursing myself. Why couldn't I just say what I really needed to? _I love you, Fang. I love you . . . I love you . . ._

But then he continued. "Ya know, when we were little kids at the School, I remember being about 5 years old, I looked out of my cage and that was one of the first times I saw you. A Whitecoat was trying to drag you off to do some test, and you didn't wanna go, so you kicked him in the nuts." He chuckled. "I remember thinking about how strong and stubborn, and beautiful you were."

I blushed and looked away. Where was he going with this?

"Then, before the Erasers came to throw you back in your cage, you looked at me, and you smiled at me, and all I could think was wow. I was just so _amazed_. And that night when we were supposed to be sleeping, you whispered, "There're others like us, y'know. And one of these days, we'll get out of here. We'll take them and run, and never see this place again. I promise you that.""

I nodded. I remembered that night. That had been the night we'd introduced ourselves to one another. We'd met Iggy the next day, and little toddler Nudge the week after. Angel and Gazzy came a few years later.

"And, god, Max, I think that was about the time when I fell in love with you."

Say _what_? I looked up at him quickly, and he was looking back, pure love shining in his gaze. I looked away again, no matter how much I was mantally yelling at myself to hold his gaze.

But then I felt his hands on my face again. He took my chin in his first finger and thumb and turned my head to look at him, tilting my face up.

"I don't know if you feel the same, Max," he whispered, "but I just needed you to know."

The orange tinged sky was turning red as he pressed his lips to mine, so softly, clearly giving me the option to pull away if I wanted to.

But I realized that I didn't want this to stop. I felt him starting pull back, and that just wasn't acceptable. I threw my arms around his neck and kept him from retreating as I kissed him back. I felt him tense slightly in surprise, but he quickly relaxed.

When we both finally did pull away, he was searching my face again, frowning slightly like he didn't quite understand.

I slowly drew my hands up his neck to bury them in his dark hair. "Fang . . . I love you too." It was a simple 5 word sentence, but it took all I had to finally be able to say it after so many years, and the words held so much meaning.

His eyebrows flew up and a giant smile split his face as his lips came crashing back to mine, grinning against my mouth.

My hands in his hair kept him cemented to me as our lips moved together in sync. I'd never felt this amazing in my entire life as his hands ran up my sides, under my t-shirt.

He ran his tongue across my lower lip, asking permission to deepen the kiss. I agreed completely and parted my lips. I ran my hands down the back of his neck to the collar of his shirt, his tongue massaging mine.

Twilight was falling, overtaking the sunset, as I lay back on the sand, using my grip on his shirt to pull him down on top of me. But suddenly he had pulled back, only to skim his mouth across my jaw and down the side of my neck.

He stopped, both of us breathing heavily as he rested his forehead against my shoulder. "Aw, god Max, we keep this up, I won't be able to stop," he gasped.

"Why do we have to stop?" I countered, panting, and I felt him grin against my shoulder.

He rolled off and pulled me onto his lap, wrapped tightly in his arms. "Max, I love you more than anything," he murmured, his lips right beside my ear. "Too much, in fact, to push this and do anything but take my time with it."

He laughed as I groaned as I buried my face again in the partially exposed skin of his ripped chest. "I love you too," I whispered.

He tightened his arms around me and kissed my forehead. "You're amazing Max. Those last ten years . . ." He exhaled sharply. "Lemme just say it's something I'd rather not repeat."

"Believe me, I know _exactly_ what you mean." I muttered back with feeling. I snuggled up against him as we silently watched the stars appear in the dark sky.

After a moment he whispered, "Say it again, Max."

"What? I know exactly what you mean?"

"No. I love you."

I smiled. "I love you, Fang."

He grinned contentedly and sighed. "You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that."

"You don't know how long I've waited to _say_ that," I told him, turning my face towards his for another kiss.

* * *

A while later, he broke the silence. "We should be getting back," he mumbled reluctantly.

"Yeah, we probably should," I agreed grudgingly. "I'm surprised that they haven't come looking for us yet."

Together we stood, our hands tightly entwined, and walked back to the bonfire.

Only when we got there, there was no one to be seen. Anywhere.

"Guys?" I called.

"Anybody from the Flock?" Fang yelled.

We dropped each other's hands and exchanged uneasy glances. Something wasn't right.

"MAX!" a voice, Angel's I think, suddenly screamed. "FANG! RUN! GET OUT OF HERE! ERASE--" She was cut off as we heard a thud, followed by a cry of pain.

"DON'T TOUCH MY SISTER, YOU BASTARD!" I heard Gasman yell angrily, followed by another thud.

Fang and I slowly backed up, tensing into a fighting stance as rustling noises sounded in the bushes to our right.

From out of the foliage appeared about thirty Erasers, ten Whitecoats, and four bird kids bound together in a line with rope and now gagged with white cloth. Iggy and Nudge looked angry and afraid. Angel was unconcious, and the Gasman looked a hundred times more pissed than I'd ever seen him in my life, an angry bruise forming on his cheek.

"Hello, Maximum," sneered a voice. And from out of the crowd came Omega, the so-called "Wonder Boy".

I just glared silently and felt Fang tense up even more.

"Long time no see."

* * *

Sorry, sorry! Evil cliffie!!!

Y'know, I just realized I love writing stories that just _decimate_ their happiness.

OH WELL!!!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	3. Stay With Me

OK, so I realize you all must hate me so much, but I've got excuses!!!

Alright, not so much excuses as really good explanations. Three words . . . Finals, Bad Cold, and possible ear infection. Alright, more than three words, but you get the point.

I'm gonna shut up and type now . . .

* * *

GAZZY POV

As Max and Fang took off down the beach, Angel grabbed me and Nudge, yanking us down beside her. She giggled and we laughed with her. I looked over at my little sister and she gave me a knowing look.

I blinked. "Wait a second . . . is he gonna . . . ya know . . .?"

She nodded superiorly as Nudge and me collapsed in the sand in a fit of maniacal laughter. Iggy shook his head at us. "Idiots . . ." he muttered playfully. "It took them freaking long enough," he continued. "I mean, Jesus! How long can two people possibly beat around the bush for?"

"And here I thought Fang had the emotional range of a hamster," I murmured softly. Iggy and Nudge snickered, but Angel whacked me on the arm. Ow! Crap, she's stronger than she looks!

"Hey, who's the mind reader here?" she reminded me forcefully. "Fang has way more emotion than you think! He just doesn't like to show it is all."

"I believe you Ange," Nudge said supportively. "After all, he's been dressing emo for years, so I say it's about time!"

Even Angel had to smile at that. Don't get me wrong, we all love the guy. And remember it was him, me, and Iggy for ten years. I got to know him _way_ too well.

God I'd missed this! The Flock joking and laughing and teasing each other.

If only it would've lasted.

Suddenly, Iggy went rigid and we all quieted down. "What is it Ig?" Nudge whispered.

". . . Heard a twig snap . . . Pr-probably an animal . . ." But he didn't sound too convinced. Well, I guess the paranoia comes from years of running for your life.

But what's that phrase? You're not paranoid if someone really is watching you?

Well, it turns out . . . we're not paranoid.

Less than 10 seconds later, thirty or so Erasers burst from the tree line and were all over us before we even had a chance to fight back. We were getting whacked around, and the next thing I knew, we were dragged into the trees, forced on our knees, and tied together in a chain.

"Oh, you're so gonna pay for that . . ." Iggy muttered violently, using his shoulder to wipe the blood from his nose, murder shining in his sightless eyes.

What can I say? Ig got a bit . . . gung-ho over the years.

"We'll see about that . . . Iggy, isn't it?"

Wait a minute . . . I know that voice! I hadn't heard it in years but . . .

Beside me, Angel whimpered. Then he stepped out from behind the self-satisfied Erasers, flanked by about 10 Whitecoats that looked a bit worse for wear.

Dammit. Omega.

I gathered all the snarky spitefulness I'd learned from Max and Fang over the years and looked him up and down in disgust. "Oh, looks like the mangy mutts brought an extra chew toy . . . or was that supposed to be us?" I smirked.

_**Gazzy, you should**__** probably**__** stop . . . now!**_

_**S'alright Ange, I got this under control!**_

Omega got an inch away from my face, snarling. "You got that right, boy. Keep you're mouth shut, or maybe I _will_ let 'um chew on one of you . . . maybe you cute little sister?"

"Touch her and I'll make sure you never even get the _option_ to reproduce" Iggy snarled, deathly quiet, coming off even more menacing than Omega. My bomb-buddy was growing more homicidal by the second.

Nudge followed our lead. "Y'know, I dunno if you got the memo, but we kinda sorta blew ya'll up about two months ago," she said, feigning wide-eyed innocence. "I hate to be the one to tell you . . . but you're SCREWED!" she finished happily.

"Why do think we're here?" he responded, as though it was the simplest thing in the world. "We," he continued, gesturing to himself, the Erasers and Whitecoats, "are all that's left of the School and Itex . . . and the By-Half Plan is ruined!"

"And they would've gotten away with it too, if it weren't for us meddling kids," Nudge muttered under her breath.

"And our dog," Angel added. Ok, so Total was living with Dr. Martinez . . . but he still deserved some credit!

We all snickered quietly while Omega glared. Then he continued with his Evil Villain Digression.

"We need you out of the way so we can rebuild. So, as soon as the 'lovebirds' return . . . we'll finish this," he concluded menacingly.

"Yeah, sure, cuz _that'll_ happen," Iggy snapped sarcastically. "More like we'll kick you're asses form here to hell and back again, what with the way _you_ fight . . ."

"Guys?!" We all froze. _**Oh, god, get outta here now, Max!**_ I thought.

"Anybody from the Flock?!" There was Fang's voice. I groaned inwardly. Our leaders were about to get completely blindsided!

Then Angel took a risky chance. "MAX! FANG! RUN! GET OUT OF HERE! ERASE--!" Omega smacked her hard across the face, and she slumped unconscious at my side.

"DON'T TOUCH MY SISTER, YOU BASTARD!" I yelled. God, I was sooo pissed! Then he hit me too. Holy hell, he was strong, but I managed to hold onto consciousness. I could feel the bruise forming on my cheek as they forced us to our feet, surrounded us, and dragged us back to the beach where we say Max and Fang side-by-side in fighting stances.

Omega stepped forward again. "Hello, Maximum," he sneered. "Long time no see."

"Omega . . ." Fang growled angrily.

"Ah, well, ain't it just great to see your ugly mug!" Max fired off with her trademark cheekiness. Her eyes darted to each of us, lingering on my bruise and Angel's prone form, her eyes narrowing.

"You made a huge mistake," Fang hissed. "You hit the kids. That doesn't sit well with us, and I think we're going to have to teach you a lesson."

"Maybe another day, hothead," he replied with a lazy flick of his wrist. 15 Erasers stayed around us while the other half split and went for Max and Fang.

The fought hard, but in the end, 2 to 15 is really suckish odds to be up against, and they were soon restrained by big hairy Eraser paws.

"What do you freaking want?" Max snapped, struggling, as an Eraser forced her to look up at Omega.

"What do I want?" he walked forward and put his lips to her ear.

_**Oh, ick, creepy bastard! **_I thought as Fang growled in warning. 

"I want to finish you off myself." he whispered. "Nice and slow and painfully."

Max bared her teeth. "Bring it."

He signaled for the Erasers to release her and the two began circling each other.

The Erasers holding Fang dragged him over and quickly tied him up, throwing him down on Iggy's other side. All thirty of them, along with the Whitecoats, were too excited and preoccupied to notice, oh say, me and my pocket knife.

As Angel groaned beside me and started to stir, I managed to wiggle my tied-up hands to my pocket and maneuver my knife out. Then, keeping an eye on our captors, I started sawing the ropes.

"Ugh," Angel moaned softly as she sat up.

"Hey, you all right?" I asked her quietly, my eyes never leaving the Erasers. My hands came free and I started to work on hers.

"Mm hmm," she mumbled. "Look, Gaz, my head hurts too bad to do much more, but I can keep 'um all looking away so you don't slice somebody open."

I shot her a look, but went with it anyway. This'd make things easier.

Nudge was on my other side, and I got to her next. "How ya doing, Gaz?" she asked, clearly concerned.

I shot her a quick smile. "I'm good if you're good." The ropes tumbled to the ground. She was about to stand, but I caught her wrist, shaking my head. "Wait 'til I get Ig and Fang, then we'll hit 'um all at once."

She nodded and crouched back down as I moved onto Iggy.

"Ok, Iggy, do me a favor and don't kill them as soon as you're free, alright?"

He smirked darkly. "No promises, dude, but I'll try and be at my best behavior."

His ropes came loose and he leaned over to Nudge and Angel, making sure they weren't hurt too badly, Ange especially. But, I couldn't help but notice that his hand lingered on Nudge's forearm a little longer than necessary.

I shook the thought away as I reached for Fang. I realized he was struggling madly against his bonds, his fevered eyes glued on Max and Omega, who were trading powerful blows at an alarming rate.

"Gazzy, hurry up," he hissed, sounding borderline panicked.

"Ah, I know! You got extra ropes! I'm going as fast as this damn thing'll cut!" I muttered back. I paused and glared at him, frustrated. "Goddamn, Fang, this'd go faster if you stopped frickin' wiggling!" I snapped at him.

He shot me a quick look and settled his movements so I could continue my work.

Behind me, I heard Max mocking her adversary.

"Y'know, 'Meggy Boy, I just remembered! I know your weakness!" I looked over my shoulder to see her try a high speed move but he just grabbed her by the throat and squeezed.

SHIT!

I turned back around and tried to work faster on Fang, but he saw what I had and had resumed his thrashing. I accidently cut his wrist, but he didn't seem to notice. "Ah, sorry!"

"GAZZY!"

"I KNOW!"

From behind me I heard Max gasping for breath and Omega's scornful voice.

"I got that little issue fixed, Maximum, and now you're going to pay."

"GO!" I yelled as Fang leapt to his feet and darted past me towards Max. The rest of us jumped the Erasers and started beating the crap outta them.

Fang tried to fight his way through the crowd of hairy monsters, and past them, I saw Omega throw Max forcefully, her head striking a rock.

"NO! MAX!" Fang yelled. He finally broke through and launched himself at Omega, his wild punch landing on the side of his neck. Whether or not it killed him, I don't know or care, it effectively took him out and right then I had mutant werewolves breathing down my neck.

**God, Max, please be alright**, I thought as I kicked a fleeing Whitecoat in the face.

* * *

FANG POV

"Max! Oh, god, Max! MAX!" I ran to her still form. I dropped beside her, all the while a sick feeling had settled in the pit of my stomach.

I think I killed Omega.

With difficulty, I pushed it to the back of my mind and allowed myself to worry about Max first and foremost.

She was flat on her back, eyes closed. I didn't want to move her too much in case of a head or neck injury. I rested one hand on her stomach, and brought the other to her face, gently stroking her cheek.

"Max, c'mon," I whispered, willing her to open her eyes. "Please, baby, wake up."

Her eyes opened a fraction of an inch. "F-Fang?"

"Oh, thank god! It's ok, Max, everything's fine. I'm here, just, lie still."

"Is-is everyone a-alright?"

I glanced over my shoulder and saw that they were taking down the last of the Erasers. "Yeah. Yeah, they're fine. It's ok."

"Everything's going kinda dark . . ." she said in barely a whisper, her eyes drifting closed again.

"MAX! Please, stay with me, Max, c'mon, fight it!" I cried desperately. I was pleading with everything I had, my emotionless façade completely gone at this point. "Come on, STAY WITH ME!"

Her eyes drifted shut, and my fingers flew to her neck, checking her pulse.

Oh, oh god.

Nothing. There was . . . nothing.

She was gone.

"MAX!" I gathered her up in my arms, crushing her to my chest. The hot tears streamed endlessly down my face and dripped down the back of her neck. "NO! NOOO!"

The fight had ended, and I could feel the Flock behind me and . . . and I didn't care.

As I cradled her lifeless body, a cold rain started pouring down on us, soaking us to the bone.

And still, I didn't move other than to rock her gently in my arms, crying into her hair. I didn't care about anything.

I had lost her, and that was all that mattered right now.

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!!!

Evil cliffie, because, NO, my friends, this is NOT THE END!!!!!

Good news is, that my finals are done, and I'm onto a new semester, starting off with a weekend and a half day.

Tommorrow I shall be busy, but expect the next (and possibly final) chapter Sunday or Monday!


	4. Still Beating

I know, I know, people, I'm sooo sorry! I totally lied about when I was updating, and I'm sooo sorry!!!

Stuff came up and I'm taking so many hard classes!!!!

P.S. My explanation is so lame, but I'm pretty sure that I don't care. Also, I make Fang emotional on purpose cuz I want to and it works well for the sake of my emo-roller coaster angsty story!

The ending is shamelessly and proudly mushy and so fantastically sweet, it'll prob'ly rot your molars!!!

Anyway, I present the second to last chapter . . . this story es almost el finite!

ONE MORE CHAPPIE TO GO!!!

* * *

MAX POV

"Oooo, yowch," I muttered as I sat up, hands pressed hard to my head. I realized sitting up wasn't the smartest thing I've ever done in my life. "Gah!" I had the mother of all headaches.

My eyes opened and I saw the room I was in was completely black, walls, floor, everything, but there was still light . . . and no door.

Had the Whitecoats gotten their hands on me? "What the hell is this? Where am I, damn it!" I called, staggering to my feet. "Tell me what's going on!"

"Stop yelling. You're going to give _me_ a headache." stated a familiar voice behind me, sounding bored.

I spun quickly and saw Fang sitting on the floor up against the wall with his knees pulled up to his chest. But . . . wait, Fang's . . . Fang's 24 years old, like me! The Fang in front of me was . . . 14!

He snorted. "You think that's weird. Take a look at yourself."

What . . . ? I looked down and flinched. I was 14 too! What the hell is this? "What in the hell is going on here?!" I yelped, totally confused.

He shook his head, a smirk on his face as he patted the spot on the floor beside him. I sighed and complied, sitting beside him in a similar position. "You wanna tell me where we are and what the hell is going on?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at him.

He shook his head again. "Welcome to your head, Maximum," he smirked.

"You sure this is my head?" I asked confused and beginning to think something was a little wonky and/or hinky. "Cuz, y'know, the blackness leads me to believe we're in your head, Fang."

"Oh, hardy har, Max. No, we're in your head. You're in a kind of bird kid, injury-induced healing trance. And I'm not Fang."

"Um . . . what?"

"Alright, listen close. This. Is. Your. Mind." he said, slowly and deliberately.

"I get that part, it's just . . . I'm so confused. And whattaya mean you're _not_ Fang?"

"Exactly that. I'm not Fang. I suppose you could say I'm just a figment of your imagination. Alright, so basically, you whacked your head on a rock in the fight with Omega. As a genetically altered bird kid, your body has a defense/healing mechanism. You breathing and heart slow to a point where they're 99 percent undetectable, you go into your own mind, and your body heals itself. All the Flock has it, just none of them have needed it. Fang almost did twice. On the beach, it wasn't bad enough, and with Ari, it was too severe."

"So, wait, why do I need a thought up, um . . . you . . . telling me this?"

"Well, this is the information Jeb gave you that sort of sank into your consciousness. This is just how your mind chose to present the info to you."

"Wait a sec . . . you said my heart rate and breathing are undetectable! That means they'll think I'm dead! Oh, shit! SHIT! I gotta wake up, NOW!" I cried jumping to my feet.

On the floor, pseudo-Fang shook his head. "Sorry, Maximum. No chance of that quite yet. You gotta let it run its course, so I suggest you get comfortable."

I sighed, completely upset and frustrated, and sat next to him again, this time much tenser, and not at all comfortable.

* * *

When I finally, _finally_, woke up, I registered several things at once.

1) It was raining, and my legs and jeans were _soaked_.

2) Someone was wrapped tightly around my upper torso, keeping me dry and warm.

3) That someone was crying silently, their warm tears dripping steadily onto my neck.

I tried to open my eyes, say something, do anything, but I couldn't. I heard a sniff, and the person holding me slowly, almost reluctantly, lowered me to the cold wet ground. A pair of soft lips pressed themselves to my forehead.

"I'm sorry, Max, I'm so sorry," whispered the deep, heartbroken voice of my angel. _Of course it was Fang_, I thought to myself as I struggled to show signs of life. I heard running footsteps that abruptly stopped after a few moments and suddenly I was a lot colder with the rain hitting my face.

Then I felt another pair of arms slide gently around me, one under my shoulders and one under the bend in my knees. I was lifted off the cold ground and carried somewhere with some kind of overhead cover, because I couldn't feel the wet any more.

"Aw, Max, what are we gonna do without you?" I heard a voice whisper in my ear, rough from crying. It was . . . yup, that was Gazzy. I realized how strong he had gotten as he laid me down gently on what felt like a bed of rock.

Damn it, move! What the hell's wrong with me?!

Somewhere to the left, I heard Angel and Nudge sobbing and Iggy quietly 'shh'-ing them.

_**Angel!**_ I called out mentally. _**Come on, hear me, baby girl! I'm alive, sweetheart, c'mon!**_

From across the . . . wherever we were, I heard her gasp.

_**That's it, Ange, c'mon!**_

_**M-Max?**_, came a tentative voice in my head.

_**That'**__**s my girl! Hey, Angel!**_

_**Wh-what . . . but--but Max, I d-don't un-understand!**_

_**It's alright, baby, I **__**just **__**need a little mental assistance waking up.**_

_**O-ok, one . . . one second.**_

After a few seconds, I felt a kind of tug at my consciousness, and the next thing I knew, my eyes had flown open, I'd sat straight up, and I was coughing up a storm.

"What the hell?!?!" Gazzy yelped falling off a boulder to the ground of what I could now see was a cave.

"MAX!" Angel ran to me and flung her thin arms around my neck. "Oh, oh, Max!" she sobbed into my shoulder.

I gently rubbed her back. "It's ok, sweetie, it's ok." I kissed the side of her head. "That's my girl," I whispered again. "Thanks for the help."

She pulled back, and it took another 10 minutes to extract myself from the others.

"M-Max, what just happened?" Iggy asked, looking and sounding very confused.

"I'll explain later, just . . . where's Fang?"

"He flew off," Gazzy said quietly. "Went northeast."

"Thanks," I said quietly. "I'll be back soon, ok? Just stay here guys." I kissed each head, then took a running start before leaping into the air, the cold rain hitting my face. I flew in the direction Gaz had indicated.

After a few minutes of flight, I spotted him on slumped on his knees about 10 feet from the edge of a cliff. I landed at the tree line about 25 feet behind him so I wouldn't scare him. Oh, god, he was completely soaked through.

I saw his body shake as he sobbed violently. I was about to approach him when he suddenly launched himself to his feet with a bone-chilling scream.

"It isn't FAIR!" he yelled, the rain hitting his face as it turned up to the sky. "How could you take her away?!?!" His fist collided with a tree trunk, and I winced as his skin split and bled, and a little bone or two cracked audibly.

"How do you JUSTIFY THIS!?!? The Flock's only just found each other again!!! She only just got to see the boys again!!! I didn't have enough TIME!!! I'd only just told her I LOVED HER DAMN IT!!! AND I'D ONLY JUST BEGUN TO TELL HER!!!"

He collapsed against the tree he'd hit, still trembling. "How could she leave?" he all but whispered. "How could I lose her? I LOVED HER, DAMN IT!?" He seemed to implode on himself, crying harder than ever. "It isn't fair!" he cried desperately. "I want her back, damn it! Give her back!"

He collapsed to the ground on to his hands and knees, his breath ragged and uneven. His tears fell thick and fast into the mud beneath him, and I couldn't take it anymore. It was breaking my heart, watching him like this.

It took all I had not to run to him, but I was trying not to make his break down worse. About 10 feet from him, I paused. "Fang?" I called out.

He didn't hear me.

"Fang." I said, but louder, this time.

He gasped, and fell to the side, staring at me with wide, wet, bloodshot eyes. "Wh-what? What is this? What the hell is this?!"

"It's ok, Fang." I whispered taking a few steps closer.

"NO! No, stay away from me!" he yelped, scrambling backwards so that his back was against the tree. "Don't come near me! I won't play in this sick twisted game! I won't let you use her to torture me, or the Flock!"

He launched himself to his feet and off the edge of the cliff, attempting to fly off.

I sighed and followed. I had super speed, therefore making me faster.

I layered on the said speed and went after him. I adjusted the angle then crashed into him, sending us both careening back to earth in a Fang/Max heap. We skidded into the mud and I rolled us so I was basically sitting squarely on his stomach, legs on either side of him, and my hands pinning his to the ground above his head.

"Fang." I said firmly.

His struggles died as I said his name, but this new Fang took my broken heart and shattered it. This wasn't my Fang. This was some defeated, empty person, and I was going to fix that if it was the last thing I ever did.

"I don't care what you say or do." I told him sternly. "I don't care if I have to sit on you, and keep you stuck in the mud for the next week . . . you aren't going anywhere until you realize that I'm here, for real, and that this isn't a trick. I love you Fang, so much, and I can't see you like this." Tears I couldn't fight began to slide down my cheeks.

For the first time, he turned his face up to mine, and frowned, studying my eyes. "I--I can't . . . I can't . . ." he whispered softly, turning his face away again.

"You can't what Fang?" I prodded soothingly, craning my head down to try and catch his eye.

"I . . . I can't believe that--that it's you . . . if it isn't." he finished, turning his face back to look at me one more time.

"Fang . . ."

"Is it? Is it you, Max?" he asked, sounding both determined and desperate.

I met his eyes with a small smile. "It's me, Fang. I swear to god it's me."

He screwed up his face against a fresh wave of tears, nodding to himself, as he wrenched his hands out of my grip and sat up quickly so I slid off his stomach and onto his lap. His arms flew up around my waist and held fast as he buried his face in my shoulder, letting the tears go.

My arms in turn went around his shoulders, and I kissed the side of his head through his soaking wet hair. Come to think of it, we were both _completely_ soaked, but right now, that didn't really matter.

I felt his hands tighten slightly as he pulled away just enough to look me in the eye. "My Max . . ." he whispered. One of his hands slid up my side to caress my cheek and I leaned into his touch. "My Maximum."

He craned his neck up so his lips touched mine in the gentlest, sweetest, softest kiss imaginable.

After several long, agonizingly perfect moments, he pulled away and cradled my face in his hands. "Jesus, Max," he moaned softly. He placed a soft kiss on my nose and I rested my forehead against his. "Promise me, Max."

"Promise you what, love?" I whispered back quietly, running my hands through his dark hair, the water dripping off as my fingers went.

"Promise me you won't do that again. I think that it's been demonstrated that I can't do this without you."

"Oh, Fang . . ."

"Just say it, Max, please . . ."

"I promise you, Fang, I'll never ever leave you."

"Thank you." he breathed, his voice husky. "Thank you."

Suddenly he gave a very violent shudder. "What is it?" I asked him, feeling completely worried and concerned.

He buried his face in my shoulder again. "I lost you. For however brief a time, it felt like an eternity. You weren't . . . you weren't there. I thought you were dead and it almost destroyed me. I don't think I'm getting over that anytime soon.

I pulled back and he looked up at me, his dark eyes questioning. I took his hand in one of mine and held it flat against my chest, my other hand resting on the side of his face. "Do you feel that?" I asked him. "It's still beating, Fang," I said softly him. "I'm still here."

He nodded and brought his hands to mine and pulled them tight against his chest, placing another perfect kiss on my lips. "I love you, Max." he murmured against my mouth. "You know that, right?"

"And I love you too."

And as we held each other tight, the rain stopped falling and the stars peeked out from behind the clouds.


	5. Promise

I realize you all hate me for waiting a month to post this, the final, pointless, fluffy chapter. You see, the teachers in my city are on the edge of going on strike, so what's there philosophy? "Oh let's give the children a shit ton of work so if WE decide not to show up, they'll be learning!"

It's utter BULLSHIT!

Anywho, ranting and cussing aside, I give thee all the ending of Home Is Where Your Heart Is.

* * *

MAX POV

We flew back to the cave. As soon as our feet hit the ground, Fang grabbed my hand in his and squeezed tight as he led me through the mud. I smiled and let him.

As we got within about fifteen feet of the cave, Iggy raised his sightless eyes to us, and I knew he was listening to and recognizing our footsteps. He slowly stood from his perch as I went to get the first Aid Kit for Fang's hand.

I felt my eyelids drooping, but sleeping could wait, a few minutes at least.

As I approached the boys, I heard them talking quietly to one another, Iggy's brilliant fingers ghosting over Fang's injury. "Just a sprain," he muttered hoarsely, like he'd been upset, or crying. "A wicked freaking bad sprain, but a sprain nonetheless."

I nodded absently. "Kids sleeping?"

He nodded, a frown on his face. "They wanted to wait up for you but they were exhausted. Been a long day." He was short, almost as though he was angry.

I nodded again, suppressing a yawn. I wondered what was wrong.

"You're tired too," he said, almost emotionlessly. He stood pulling me up with him, snatching the medical supplies from me. "Go to bed."

I stared at him. Oh, yeah. Something was definitely up, but I didn't want to push, so I smiled at Fang and Iggy before turning to go.

Suddenly, with a choked and strangled sort of sob, Iggy reached out and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me tight against his skinny chest. "Max, I'm sorry," he whispered in my ear. "We screwed up, and we lost you . . ."

I hugged him back, hard. I understood know. Boy, am I off my game today! 

"No, Ig, you didn't. I'm right here, alright? I promise I'm not going anywhere." I stood on my tiptoes and pressed a quick kiss to his forehead. "Just finish Fang's hand and get some rest, okay?"

He nodded once more, giving my hand a hard squeeze before letting me go with an almost sad smile.

I walked into the cave to find my munchkins sleeping soundly, warm and cozy in sleeping bags on one side of the cave. I saw the other three sleeping bags set up on the other side, and almost groaned in appreciation. I was sooo tired.

I crawled into one and zipped it up and finally gave in to sleep, about halfway there when I sensed someone standing behind me.

They knelt down and slid the zipper on my bag. They nudged me over a bit and I smirked to myself as I complied. He slid in, zipping it behind him. It was a tight fit, but I wouldn't have had it any other way as his arm wrapped tight around my waist and his warm breath slid over my neck.

"When are you gonna learn to stop sneaking up on people?" I whispered playfully.

"Never ever." Fang whispered softly, making me shiver quite agreeably. "It's my thing." 

He hugged me closer as I snuggled my back against his chest. I felt his lips trailing carefully up and down the side of my neck, and I sighed in contentment.

He paused, his lips resting at the hollow behind my ear. "You scared all of us bad, Max. You scared _me_."

"Sorry?" I offered up sheepishly, not exactly sure how to apologize for _dying_ on someone. Or how to tell him I was just as scared.

His arms tightened briefly before relaxing again. "Not quite good enough there, sweetheart." I heard him whisper teasingly. 

With difficulty, I struggled and wiggled until I was able to turn over so my head was resting on his chest. His arms were unyielding around me as I fisted my hands in his t-shirt.

"Fang, I'm really sorry. I promise you the same thing I promised Iggy. I'll be right here whenever any of you need me, forever and always."

"Y'know Max," he murmured, "I was kinda hoping that you could promise _me_ a little bit than you promised _Iggy_." 

"What do you mean?" I wiggled a little more so that I could look up and see his face. I briefly registered the mischievous glint in his eyes before he captured my mouth with his. After several long moments, he pulled away, leaving me breathless. 

"Oh . . ."

He grinned. "Yeah."

I grinned back. "I think I can _definitely_ do that." I snuggled against him again. "'Night Fang."

"G'night, Max. I love you."

"Love you, too," I muttered, falling asleep at last. "Promise."


End file.
